


Niemand kennt mich so gut wie Du.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Tag am Strand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niemand kennt mich so gut wie Du.

**Author's Note:**

> kein Beta-Reader
> 
> WARNINGS: fluff (?)

Wanda steckte ihre Füße in den warmen Sand und blickte hinaus auf das offene Meer. Sie konnte nicht wirklich ausmachen, wo der Ozean endete und der Himmel anfing.

Eigentlich spielte das auch keine Rolle für sie. Alles, was jetzt wirklich eine Rolle für sie spielte, war die Person neben ihr, mit der sie diesen Moment teilen konnte: Pietro.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss kurz ihre Augen.

"Ich wusste doch, dass Dir das gefällt," sagte er lächelnd und legte seine Hand schützend auf ihre.

"Natürlich," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Niemand kennt mich so gut wie Du."


End file.
